


The Radio Interview Dream

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay dreams about being on a radio show of his favorite disc jockey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wind was blowing hard that afternoon. The weather outdoors was a bit chilly. Jay McCarey was leaving Detroit for a while. He was asked to be happy to do a radio show in Milwaukee with retired actor, Henry Webber. Jay was free, so he took the opportunity to do so. He was planning to bring the guys with him and if they'd be happy to go with him. They said they'd be happy to.

The guys were leaving first thing Saturday morning. Jay was going on one of the most popular disc jokes' radio show in Milwaukee. Jay had always enjoyed listening to one of his favorites, Peter Black. Peter had been a success. One day Peter knew who Jay was and contacted him by e – mail, asking if he'd be interested on being a guest on the show and so Jay accepted.

Jay was going to be on the seven o'clock morning show. Peter wanted to interview Jay about his career as an Elvis Presley impersonator. Jay wasn't sure if Henry was going to be on the same time as he was, but really didn't have a thought about it. Bill Thompson, Jay's best friend, was tagging along for the ride with Steve Griswold on Jay's interview with Peter.

No, Bill and Steve weren't going to be on the interview, but were there to watch. It wasn't necessary for Steve t bring his camera along since this interview was for radio only. The guys didn't seem to care either way. Before Jay left for Milwaukee to do the interview, he thought he'd get a trim.

He had no time to get his haircut here in Detroit, so his best opportunity was to get it done before the radio show. Karen McCarey, his younger sister, used her break to help him pack his bags for the trip with the guys. Carla Sanchez, a friend of theirs, was a roommate to Karen.

Karen, Tina Thompson, Carla, and Carla's older cousin, Marlene Potpie were looking forward to their girls' night out. Jay was to fly to Milwaukee in about a couple of days. This has been Jay's very first time to be on a radio show such as this one. This thrilled Jay to be interviewed by his favorite disc jockey.

Even Bill and Steve were surprised their friend was actually going to do this. They knew one hundred percent Jay would do just fine and n worries for Jay. Before taking off, Jay decided to say one quick prayer for him and the guys to a safe trip.

"Heavenly Father, this is a very exciting opportunity for me to do a radio interview with a DJ I really like. Please look over my sister, Karen, Carla Sanchez, Marlene Potsie, Tina Thompson and Madeline Evans while I am away for this interview. Please let myself, Bill Thompson and Steve Griswold have a safe trip. Amen," Jay prayed.

"That was a nice prayer, Jay," Karen told him.

She herself was indeed a need for a trim as well.

"Thank you, Sis. We should be going now. I just want to play safe to be there one day ahead of schedule," Jay replied.

"As a musician, you really do have to show up early, hotcakes," Marlene told him.

"True, Marlene."

Jay had never liked Marlene calling him hotcakes but she'd been calling him that since the first day they met. He'd grown used to the nickname hotcakes these past few years. Jay planned to bring along his CD player. He had never been sure if Peter would ask him to sing something or not so he thought he'd come prepared.

Jay's manager, Paul Francis was coming along as well. As manager, Paul always had to be with Jay, even if Jay was doing concerts. While driving his only car, a red 1990 convertible, Jay was able to drive himself, Bill, and Steve to the airport. Paul would meet them at the hotel. True, Paul was the one who arranged a date for Jay to be at a nearby hotel where Peter was doing the show.

Peter had been in the business for a few years and had gotten a lot of reviews about his radio show. Paul didn't seem to care whether Jay invited his friends. Steve was disappointed a bit since this show didn't involve cameras. He was also sad since he couldn't bring his girlfriend, Madeline along.

Once Jay and his friends got off the airplane at the Milwaukee Airport, he and his friends saw there was a rainstorm. Jay had been happy he bought his jacket and long sleeve shirt along. That day, Jay was wearing a flannel yellow T – shirt. He thought this shirt was a good shirt to bring on the trip. He also was wearing black jeans and gray socks and shoes.

Jay thought he'd bring along a purple raincoat if of rainshowers. Once making it safely to Comfort Inn, the hotel Paul had registered for his stay in Milwaukee. After bringing their bags in the lobby, it was starting to thunder. The rain started coming down big time.

"Jay McCarey," Jay said once he went up to the young man in his early thirties.

The kid looked to be a college student, Steve thought. It was twenty after four in the afternoon when Jay and his friends registered for their rooms. Bill was recognized by the desk clerk.

"You're the mystery writer, aren't you?" the man asked as Bill nodded.

"One and only," Steve remarked, seeing the nametag read Taylor.

Taylor didn't recognize Steve. Taylor never watched National Geographic so he didn't reply to Steve. After handing the keys, Taylor said, "Enjoy your stay."

"We will," Bill said.

After the three friends rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Steve said, "I'm sorry to leave my camera behind."

"You do know this has nothing to do with cameras, Steve," Jay reminded him.

"I know."

"I know you'll do well on this show, Jay," Bill said.

"Thanks, Bill. You remind me of Barry," Jay replied, thinking of his friend, Barry Manilow.

Jay had known Barry for twenty – nine and a half years now. He knew Barry since they were business partners.

After opening their doors, Jay told Bill and Steve he would meet them in the lobby. Bill said he would treat dinner. Jay walked into the room, which held a built – in TV set with the clicker on the drawer, a drawer or two for packing your clothes in, a table for work, a chair, two kings bed, a small bathroom, and last, but not least, the sink in the area you walk into the room.

Jay wanted to take a few minutes to settle in before meeting Bill and Steve in the lobby for supper. Before he could unpack, he heard his cell phone beep. His only guess it was Paul calling at this time. He thought Paul was checking up on him to make sure he made it safely.

"Yes, Paul. Bill, Steve and I just checked in. We'll be going out shortly," Jay told Paul.

"All right, Jay. I shall see you three in the morning. I think we all have time for breakfast after the interview."

"Sounds good, Paul. See you then."

Jay was settled in fie minutes later. Bill was the first one to wait.

"Paul just called. He wanted to make sure we arrived safely," Jay said.

"Cool," Bill said.

"Is Paul joining us for supper?" Steve asked.

"No. He's just meeting us at the radio station. He said we'll have more time for breakfast after the interview," Jay told his friends.

"Sounds good," Steve remarked but didn't seem to care.

The three friends went to a small Chinese place for supper that night. Jay decided to order a salad. He usually ate healthy and didn't have a sweet tooth like most people do. After the three finished the finishing touches of their meal, the waitress whose name was Anita, returned with the bill. Jay offered to tip Anita. As promised, Bill paid the bill.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay and his friends, Steve and Bill made it back to the hotel. The same clerk who gave them their keys, was looking busy enough with a few people to notice the guys returned. Steve did a little wave to the desk clerk but he didn't return one back. The three friends walked in their rooms and decided to go to bed after a fully days' worth of travel.

After taking a quick shower and getting under the covers, Jay turned the lights off and grabbed the clicker by the lampside to watch some television. There was nothing on, so Jay turned the TV back off and drifted to sleep. A minute later, a dream appeared. Jay usually never dreamed but it was his first time.

He dreamed about his interview with Henry and Peter. The dream opened with him arriving at the radio station, 198.2 and Henry hadn't yet shown up. He, Steve and Bill decided to let the interview begin while Henry was on his way. Henry was a bit late since he had a traffic delay so Peter went ahead to interview Jay first.

"Ladies and gents, for today's show we are going to talk with Jay McCarey and Henry Webber. We will open the phones while we interview Mr. Jay McCarey."

The callers started calling. Peter thought this was a good chance to let the callers do the asking. A caller from South Dakota was the first to call in and ask a question. Peter said that there would be one question per caller.

The caller was a woman named Nicole.

"Nicole, what would you like to ask Mr. McCarey on today's show?"

"What made you decide to do your shows in Las Vegas?"

"That's a very good question. You see, I had recently graduated from high school and had no plans for college, so I packed up my bags and drove out there with my parents. They bought a house out there for me."

The second caller was from Minnesota. His name was Brian.

"Hello, Brian. What do you have to ask Mr. McCarey?" Peter asked.

"What made you want to become Elvis Presley?" Brian asked.

"Good question. I didn't expect this to happen, but when I moved to Las Vegas, but I got involved in one of a music auditions they had. So they ended up liking what song I chose. Of course it was Elvis," Jay said.

The phone rang for a third time when a corner of his eye, Henry joined. Jay waved hello. Jay saw Henry was exactly like he was on television.

"We will do one more question and then we'll go to commercial break," Peter said.

The third caller was Adam from Utah.

"Welcome to 198.2, Adam. What do you want to ask today?" Peter asked the caller.

Brian spoke up.

"How old were you when you started?"

"That's an easy question. I was eighteen years old. My parents were with me the day I auditioned. My father told me no gambling. At eighteen, you're not supposed to gamble or drink. I didn't plan to go and try to gamble and drink. My mother told me once when I was an early teen that I would be just like Elvis. I didn't plan on doing so," Jay said.

"Thank you for calling, Adam. We will go to commercial break," Peter said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back. I am Peter from 198.2. We will next ask the actor, Henry Webber about his career," Peter said once the commercials ended.

"We will take a call from Jim in North Carolina. Hello, Jim. What question do you have for us today?"

Jim thought of something.

"What made up your mind to become an actor?" he asked.

"Well, I did a lot of acting in school plays, but I never did dream on becoming an actor as a career," Henry answered.

Henry wasn't sure if his fans knew about his sister, Stephanie and his brother Arthur.

"We welcome our next caller from Rhode Island, Mike. Mike, what can Henry answer for you today?"

"Before you made a comeback to television, what were you doing?" Mike asked.

"I was busy caring for my brother. He needs a lot of attention."

He had a feeling the next caller might be asking him about Stephanie. It turned out he was wrong.

"We have a Nicole from Kentucky," Peter announced.

"What would you like to ask today, Nicole?" he asked.

"If you weren't an actor today, what would you be doing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Nicole. I just might be working at a cosmetic store."

"Thank you for calling, Nicole. We shall see you again tomorrow for the next few questions," Peter said and signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Commercial break just ended. Jay was going to have his second round of questions once they were back on the air. The commercial break was lasting only a few minutes. Jay couldn't remember if he'd ever been interviewed more than once on radio before or not, but he'll have to try to remember that if he ever was interviewed before. That would be something to look back.

The next caller was from an elderly woman from Kentucky.

"Welcome to 198.2, Eloïse. What would you like to ask Mr. McCarey today?" Peter asked.

"Hi, Peter. Good afternoon to you too. I am one of your big fans. You have an entertaining show. I'd like to know if you ever thought of being a recording artist, Mr. McCarey?" Eloïse asked.

"I've never really thought about that, ma'am. My family told me in the past they could see me do it. I recently recorded an album with Mr. Manilow and he happened to write up a song for me. We had fun doing it. The song he wrote me was a #1 hit single," Jay answered, proud of his first publication song.

"Thank you for calling, Eloïse. I appreciate your compliment on the show," Peter told her as she hung up.

The caller after her was a young man.

"Welcome to 198.2, Alan. What is your question for today?" he asked the caller.

"Thank you for taking my call, Peter. Mr. McCarey, how did you and Mr. Manilow come to know each other?"

"I recently graduated from high school, but I didn't go to college. A lot of my classmates went on to college without me, but I didn't seem to care either way. My parents ended up buying me a house in Nevada. They also helped me pack and unpack. One day, my mother, father and I decided to check out the Hilton Hotel. Mom wanted to window shop and Dad won some money in a poker game.

"My father told me not to gamble or diner, since I was eighteen. I wasn't planning on trying either one. The only thing I was interested in was wander around for a while. So I did. I wandered off to a showroom where one of the best popular groups performing a show. I couldn't tell who the group was, since the door was shut pretty good. That's when Mr. Manilow found me. It made him think I was lost, but I wasn't.

"This was also the same time I auditioned to try to have my show. The hotel was holding auditions for people to have their own show here in Las Vegas. Before we split, my parents and I decided to check it out. So we did. So Mr. Manilow asked if I was lost, and I told him no. I just got a job from the audition and added I wanted to learn my way around since I was new to this whole thing.

"That's when we introduced ourselves. So that's the story," Jay said.

The listeners indeed found this story very interesting.

That's when Jay woke up. This is all that happened in the dream. He awoke a little after six that morning. He met Bill and Steve in the hotel breakfast area. Of course he'd never been a fan of sugar, so he usually ate dessert if it was something sugary someone would offer him.

Bill waved Jay over. He and Steve not yet had eaten. They thought it was a good idea to wait for their friend. Jay spotted a couple of paper cups full of black coffee in front of his friends.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Jay asked.

"We decided to wait for you," Steve told him.

"Thanks. I'll get my now. You two can go ahead and start," he told his friends.

Jay helped himself to coffee and helped himself to oatmeal, fruit and a muffin or two. While the three men ate, he told his friends about the dream from the night before.

"That was an interesting dream, Jay. Speaking of it, your interview got cancelled," Bill reported.

"Darn. There's always next time. At least this dream is better than nothing."


End file.
